amor timido
by Pao de Piscis
Summary: la llegada de una aprendiz al santuario volca el mundo del caballero de Acuario. ¿como declarara su amor por ella si ella rehuye de su presencia?
1. Chapter 1

_Esta es mi primera vez publicando un fanfic asi que espero tengan paciencia y les guste lo que escribo, acepto sugerencias y muchos reviews ^^. Es un capitulo piloto así que depende de como me vaya lo sigo_

_1º Verte por primera vez_

*Narrado por Dégel*

Aun recuerdo cuando la vi por primera vez, la llegada al pueblo de Rodorio fue algo que me fascino desde el principio, su gente alegre y la algarabía de sus alrededores.

La llegada al santuario fue un choque para mi vista, ver gente entrenando y los doce templos y todo lo demás me asombro de inmediato. Ella llegó un año después de que lo hice yo, su figura era perfecta pero aun odiaba mostrarse a los demás, cuando obtuve mi armadura ella aun seguía esquiva a los dorados, a mi. Cuando ella llego yo estaba hablando con la diosa Athena, aun era un aprendiz pero ya estaba cerca de obtener mi armadura, una chica de andar elegante, sigiloso y muy callada, pero nunca escuchamos su voz en los doce templos, cuando ella veía a un dorado se callaba, no escuchamos su voz mientras ella estaba consciente de nuestra presencia, alguien respetuoso y muy agradable de ver. Subió los templos tranquilamente y cuando llego a la sala donde se encontraba la señorita Athena dejo de sonreír y se arrodilló por protocolo

Sasha: Chica, que bien que llegaste rápido, levántate (ella se levanta pero aun tiene su cabeza gacha) te presento a Dègel, él es el aspirante a la armadura de Acuario (ella levantó la vista, aun no tenia una mascara así de dejaba a la vista sus ojos cafés casi dorados, unas facciones delicadas y un cuerpo perfecto; ella sonrió levemente al caballero quien se quedó mirándola embobado)

Dègel: (extiende su mano para saludar a la joven) Mucho gusto señorita (ella estrecha su mano tímidamente aun en silencio)

Sasha: Bueno Dègel, puedes retirarte (el joven hace una reverencia y se va) ¿cómo te llamas?

Aun estaba en la puerta cuando escuché una segunda voz, hermosa sin duda, aunque es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones tras la puerta no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, escuché su nombre y se me detuvo el tiempo

Paulen: Mi nombre es Paulen, acabo de llegar al santuario por primera vez (sonríe tímidamente a la diosa)

Sasha: Pero que voz tan bonita, ¿Por qué le negaste a Dègel el placer de escucharla? Él es muy buena persona

Paulen: No lo se señorita Athena, no soy muy habladora que digamos (baja la mirada apenada y sonríe levemente)

Sasha: (se para del trono del patriarca y camina hacia la chica) Mi nombre es Sasha y, si bien es cierto soy la reencarnación de la diosa Athena, no me gusta que me traten tan respetuosamente, me hacen sentir viejita (rie un poco junto a la chica)

Paulen: (sonríe mas ampliamente) entonces, ¿estando solas te puedo llamar Sasha o Sashita?

Sasha: Claro, porque no, pero solo estando solas (Paola asiente) ahora, ¿por qué estas aquí?

Paulen: No lo se, soy huérfana, me encontraron en la calle recostada contra una pared muriendo de frio, mi maestro me trajo aquí porque sintió algo especial en mí

Después de una conversación muy amena entre la señorita Sasha y ella, se despidieron y al abrirse la puerta ella pasó por mi lado esbozando una pequeña sonrisa, antes de irse del todo la señorita atena la llamó de nuevo

Sasha: (casi gritando) No olvides lo que hablamos (ella asiente y desaparece tras el umbral de la puerta rumbo a Piscis)


	2. 2 Si hablamos de pasados tortuosos

_Muchas gracias por los reviews, me hacen sentir muy bien, aqui dejo la segunda parte de este fic, la cancion es nos guiará el amor del rey leon II, no pude evitarlo xD. Espero les guste el capitulo_

_Los personajes de Saint seiya son de masami kurumada y shiori teshirogi no mios, a excepcion de Paulen y otros personajes que iran apareciendo conforme el fic va avanzando ^^_

2º Si hablamos de traumas…

*narrado por Paulen*

La conversación con Sasha fue muy amena y divertida, hablamos de diversos temas pero cuando llegó el tema de mi vida me sonrojé y baje la mirada visiblemente incomoda, ella al parecer lo notó y cambió rápidamente de tema por música donde tenía el dominio total del tema

Sasha: ¿sabes cantar?

Paulen: Si, claro; podría decirse que es un talento natural (sonríe tímidamente mientras coge un mechón de su cabello castaño y lo comienza a peinar con nerviosismo)

Sasha:(se asombra) ¿en serio? (su acompañante asiente) ¿puedes cantar algo? (la otra sonríe tímidamente y comienza a negar levemente aun en silencio)

Pasó un buen tiempo mientras la joven diosa me insistía para que cantara hasta que al fin accedí apenada y las dos nos sentamos en las escaleras del trono mientras me preparaba para dar mi improvisado concierto. Al estar lista comencé a cantar una tonada suave y un tanto nostálgica:

_No hay necesidad de al mundo enfrentar  
Quiero un mundo en que no haya nadie más  
Tal vez yo no tenga el valor  
Mas dentro de mi corazón  
Lo sé, nos guiará el amor  
Todo sitio es mi hogar  
Si siempre estamos juntos  
Al fin brillará el sol  
Y yo te amaré  
Pues hoy te encontré  
Nos guiará el amor._

Al otro lado de la puerta un aspirante a santo dorado suspira visiblemente sumergido en la melodía, que voz, si tan solo pudiera ver el rostro de la joven, aquel rostro que no podría olvidar, y que lo llevaría a cometer locuras. Cada nota lo hacía sonreír más abiertamente, ensimismado en las notas. Al terminar la canción, Sasha me aplaude emocionada, no había visto a alguien con un talento tan grande. Pero de pronto, la tristeza me obligó a bajar la mirada, el cambio no pasó inadvertido a la joven diosa.

Sasha: ¿estas bien? ¿Qué tienes? ¿Qué pasa?

Paulen: recuerdos, solo eso (al ver la mirada curiosa de Sasha sonríe levemente y prosigue) mi madre murió cuando tenía 3 años y mi padre un año después, me llevaron a un orfanato donde me trataban muy mal; pero había alguien que me enseñó esta canción (la mirada de Sasha se amplió un poco) era como mi hermano, el único que no veía gracioso que se burlaran tan cruelmente de mi (la voz de la chica se quiebra) un día un señor vino a adoptarlo, un hombre que de lejos se veía muy adinerado, cuando se fue me hizo prometer que sería fuerte, pero yo cada vez me sentía mas adolorida.

El aprendiz estaba tan ensimismado en la canción que no escuchó la razón de su silencio a veces maleducado y fastidioso, por otra parte ella comenzó a llorar en brazos de la joven diosa. Al terminar de llorar sonrió apenada con Sasha pero ella le ayudó a levantarse y a limpiar los caminos de las lágrimas

Sasha: Espero mañana vuelvas para seguir hablando, y me enseñes cómo cantar

Paulen:(asiente con una sonrisa) cuenta con eso, mañana estaré aquí para seguir hablando

Y así nos separamos, pasé al lado del aprendiz de Acuario, espero no haya escuchado mucho. Camino hasta la entrada cuando Sasha me recuerda lo que prometí, asiento con una leve sonrisa y me voy caminando a la cabaña de mi maestro.

*Fin narrado por Paulen*

Degel despues de verla irse se arma de valor y la sigue, antes de llegar a Piscis ya estaba junto a ella intentando hacer conversacion pero ella solo le respondía con sonrisas, al llegar a Acuario ella sigue como si nunca hubiera tenido un acompañante ante la atenta mirada del caballero de esa casa que, despues de ver a la chica lejos, ve a su alumno entrar por un lado enfadado por que ella no le habló y por otro totalmente fuera de este mundo, en Amorland, buscando a aquella joven etre el gentío


	3. Gran verguenza, gran ayuda

_Gracias a todos por dejar reviews, me hacen muy feliz al saber que les gusta mi historia, aqui les dejo el tercer capitulo de esta historia._

_Los personajes de Saint seiya no son míos, son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, los personajes_ como_ Paulen y otros que van apareciendo conforme la historia avanza si son de mi propiedad. Sin mas que decir..._

_Disfruten_

3º Gran vergüenza, gran ayuda

En el transcurso de bajada de la escalinata de los doce templos, Paulen miraba a su alrededor asombrada, jamás había visto construcciones tan vistosas pero al mismo tiempo tan sencillas, sonreía ampliamente, cada templo era especial y desprendía una energía muy particular. En el onceavo templo, Krest mira curioso a Dègel, al parecer ni cuenta se había dado de su presencia pues siguió enfurruñado a su habitación en el templo, por mas que el antiguo caballero de Acuario le hablara a su pupilo, éste no le escuchaba; ya en su cuarto, Dègel se dejó caer en la cama, escondiendo su rostro enrojecido por la rabia y con algunos leves caminos de sal en sus mejillas, la puerta cerrada le decía al maestro del futuro Acuario que el joven no estaba del todo bien, con tan solo escuchar los leves lamentos que dejaba oir la puerta de roble sabía que tenía que ayudarle a como diera lugar así que tocó la puerta y su alumno después de un momento abrió cabizbajo

Dège: ¿qué necesita maestro? (intentaba infructuosamente ocultar el temblor en su voz)

Krest: Dègel, ¿Por qué estas así? (el joven se sentó en su cama con las rodillas sobre su pecho y allí escondió de nuevo su rostro; el maestro se sentó al borde de la cama, cerca de su alumno quería escuchar cada palabra que él dijera sin perder ningún detalle)

Dègel: Maestro, ¿nunca ha sentido una opresión en el pecho estando frente a alguien? (pregunta el chico con la voz quebrada)

Krest: ¿A qué va eso Dègel? (se hacía una idea de a dónde iba la pregunta pero quería que su alumno le quitara la duda)

Dègel: (levanta el rostro con algunos mechones verdosos aun tapando su rostro) ¿recuerda a la joven que acompañé hoy hasta el templo? (el acuario mayor asiente) es que cuando estoy cerca a ella me siento como si me faltara el aire, siento una opresión en el pecho y….no se como explicarle lo que siento (vuelve a esconder su rostro sonrojado terriblemente, pero no por rabia ni mucho menos sino por vergüenza hacia su maestro, mientras algunos mechones de su cabello caen en cascada hacia adelante) perdone

Krest: (le brillan los ojos pero aun conserva su expresión seria) Dègel, ¿te has sentido aturdido por su presencia? ¿Te has sentido demasiado apenado para hablarle como a una persona normal? (el joven Dègel asiente y una sonrisa inevitable se plasmó en los labios del Acuario mayor) entonces ve a preguntarle a la señorita Athena si no sabe nada de ella, qué esperas? (antes de que el joven replicara, el santo de Acuario ya lo había sacado del templo y lo estaba llevando arrastrado a la sala patriarcal, el joven aprendiz estaba algo sorprendido por el modo de actuar de su maestro hasta podría jurar que se lo cambiaron en algún lado)

Al llegar al templo del Gran Patriarca, ambos se arrodillaron ante la señorita Athena y el anciano santo comenzó a exponer el inconveniente de su alumno mientras el aludido quería matar a su maestro; muerto de vergüenza miraba el suelo como el objeto más interesante del universo

Sasha: (sonríe al aprendiz) Así que Paulen te gusta, ¿necesitas mi ayuda?

Dègel: (levanta la mirada) Eh…yo…esto…. (Su maestro le pega un codazo, al mirarlo le dice con la mirada que aproveche la oportunidad) espero no sea mucha molestia señorita

Sasha: Claro que no es molestia (le sonríe al joven quien devuelve el gesto nervioso) entonces, empecemos

Dègel: Pero…señorita Athena, ¿usted me va a informar de todo lo que hablen?

Sasha: (hace un esfuerzo sobre-divino para no reírse) No Dègel, solo te diré lo mas importante para que puedas conquistarla, aunque te advierto que va a ser difícil (el aprendiz de caballero dorado asiente)

Durante toda la tarde, Sasha estuvo hablando con el joven sobre la nueva aspirante a caballero femenino a cargo de Asterión de Auriga, al final el joven agradeció a la diosa por su ayuda y se retiró al templo de Acuario donde su maestro también metería la cucharada para ayudarlo a conquistar a una amazona.


	4. Tu propia Máscara

_Muchas gracias a todos por dejar reviews, me hace sentir muy bien que les guste mi historia, les agradezco increiblemente._

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, Paulen y otros personajes que vayan apareciendo en la historia son de mi autoría._

_Disfruten.._

4º Tu propia máscara

Al llegar a la cabaña de su maestro, la joven aspirante a santo femenino se dejó caer en su cama, que día, su maestro no estaba así que pudo descansar un rato, mientras éste llegaba, y de pronto se durmió, sin cambiarse ni bañarse para quitarse el sudor de la caminata.

Asterión llegó a su cabaña poco después de que ella se durmiera, en su mano llevaba algo envuelto en un trapo color azul celeste, al ver a su joven alumna durmiendo sonrió, ella era como su hija, le costó mucho trabajo ganarse su confianza y cuando lo hizo ella se transformó instantáneamente en una joven a la que, podría decirse, podía dejar su vida en sus manos confiado de que ella no lo atacaría por la espalda; la confianza era mutua, después de que se fugó comprendió que solo tenía dos opciones, que alguien la recogiera o que Hades se la llevara, la segunda le pareció mas probable dado que ella estaba andrajosa y sucia, con moretones y heridas en la mayor parte de su cuerpo y un hambre terrible, pero al conocer a Asterión cambió su forma de pensar, su pasado la había vuelto tímida y huraña pero con ese hombre que destilaba amor por cada poro no podía ser grosera, desde el principio fue bueno sin importar como se veía ella, le dio techo y comida y estaba muy agradecida por eso. La llevó al santuario porque sentía, según él, un cosmos con potencial para ser caballero de plata u ostentar un grado mayor pero para ella era como si la adoptaran después de tanto tiempo. Dejó el objeto envuelto en la mesa de la sala y salió para reportarse ante el patriarca.

Despertó una hora después de la llegada de su maestro, su melena castaña estaba revuelta y sus ojos dorados brillaban aún adormilados, caminó a la cocina pero en la sala encontró algo envuelto en una tela celeste, curiosa como ella sola se acercó a la mesa del centro y cogió el objeto, la tela era muy suave y al parecer le daba varias vueltas al objeto envuelto en ella haciendo desaparecer su forma a simple vista, lo desenvolvió cuidadosamente creyendo que era una porcelana traída de París, su maestro estaba de misión en París, pero se asombró al ver una máscara argéntea con un antifaz alargado hasta el extremo derecho e izquierdo de la misma de color dorado; Auriga recién llegaba de dar el informe al patriarca y pudo ver como la joven se ponía la máscara con cuidado

Asterión: Te ves muy bien con la máscara querida Paulen

Paulen: (pega un saltito que hace reír al plateado) maestro (en su tono de voz hay un reproche juguetón) no aparezca tan de la nada, mire que me asustó (la joven se quita la máscara y la deja sobre la mesa)

Asterión: (se sienta al lado de la joven y la abraza por los hombros) sabes que prefiero que me tutees (sonríe paternalmente)

Paulen: (le corresponde con una sonrisa muy amplia) Lo se maestro, pero es que me asustaste. Tendré que quitarte la costumbre de asustarme (lo mira seriamente pero después vuelve a sonreír) aunque dudo que pueda hacerlo, ya tienes esa costumbre tan arraigada que parece un tubérculo

Asterión: y bien… ¿te gustó? (ella asiente enérgicamente) con ésta mascara debes salir de ahora en adelante, ¿entiendes? (asiente de nuevo con una mueca de asco) bueno, además es una protección para tu rostro en los entrenamientos y batallas así que no te la quites, pero ahora vamos a entrenar un rato, ¿te parece?

Después de una hora, ella ya estaba acostumbrándose a su máscara, sus movimientos de batalla aunque toscos muy agiles y certeros; el entrenamiento en el coliseo se le hacía incomodo así que buscaron un lugar tranquilo para entrenar, comenzaron con el físico y después practicaron un poco con el cosmos de la chica. Desde Acuario y Piscis se podía ver a una pareja aislada del resto, entrenando arduamente, él enseñando y ella aprendiendo.


	5. Encuentro nocturno

_Muchas gracias por sus reviews, estoy muy feliz que les guste mi historia ^^._

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya son de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, los personajes como Paulen y otros que vayan apareciendo conforme el fic avanza son de mi autoria._

_Disfruten ^^... _

5º Encuentro nocturno

*narrado por Paulen*

Despues de mucho entrenar, fuimos con mi maestro a la cabaña para descansar y comer algo antes de dormir, las ventajas de dormir de día es que tienes energía en la noche y las desventajas de lo mismo es que al otro día no tienes ganas de moverte ni siquiera un mísero centímetro, después de comer mi maestro me contó con lujo de detalles su misión en París, me dijo que le fue muy bien y que el patriarca lo felicitó por un trabajo tan bien hecho y le preguntó si tenía un huésped sin informar. Mi maestro se puso rojo como un tomate cuando comenzó a contarme su conversación con el patriarca entre risas y sorpresas. Al terminar, se despidió de mi y argumento estar cansado por el viaje y no lo culpo, cuando mi maestro desapareció de mi vista me escabullí por la ventana sin mi máscara y me fui a una parte boscosa donde había un claro donde la luna iluminaba de lleno, me senté en el centro y me dispuse a esperar, algo en mi me guió hasta allí y decidí que cuando no estuviese cansada y deseara estar sola podía venir aquí.

*fin narrado por Paulen*

*narrado por Dègel*

Mi maestro y yo entrenamos un buen rato y después de que él estuviese satisfecho de mi progreso por el día de hoy volvimos al templo de Acuario. Mi maestro se acercó a mí pero yo no me enteré hasta que él me hizo una zancadilla y fui a dar de bruces a las escalinatas, desde que se había enterado de que estaba enamorado se volvió alguien totalmente diferente, aunque a veces, como en esa ocasión, extrañaba mucho a mi maestro serio; me levanté riendo por mi distracción y mi maestro ya se estaba riendo de mi caída. Al llegar al templo entré a bañarme y me puse ropa cómoda para caminar, no se cuando me dormí pero desperté después de las seis de la tarde, mi maestro también se había ido a dormir, así que tenía la vía libre para salir. Descubrí un camino escondido que salía del templo y me dejaba a orillas de una zona boscosa donde, después de un tiempo de dar vueltas y vueltas encontré un claro bañado por la luz argéntea de la luna, pero había alguien allí, y esa figura la conocía de algún lado, pero de dónde no lo recordé hasta haberme acercado hasta ella.

Una brisa suave mecía sus cabellos castaños mientras se llevaba las notas de lo que fuera que estuviera cantando hasta mis oídos, un reflejo en sus ojos me mostró unos orbes dorados y una figura perfecta, era ella, Paulen, la alumna del caballero de Auriga. Yo no vine porque quise sino porque algo me guió hasta aquí y ese mismo algo me empujó hacia ella suavemente, al estar cerca de ella se quedó callada de golpe rompiendo el hechizo que su voz había formado en el lugar

Paulen: ¿qué hace aquí? (su tono seco claramente dirigido a Dègel tenía un dejo muy pequeño de miedo)

Dègel: eh….yo vi vi vine por por porq porque a al algo me guió hasta aquí (pensando) Primero: ¿no se te pudo ocurrir algo más creíble? Segundo: ¿tartamudear? ¿en serio? Y tercero: que voz tan bonita tiene, es perfecta en todo sentido

Ella me estuvo examinando con sus ojos dorados y dando vueltas a mí alrededor como un león con su presa acorralada, después de la cuarta vuelta comencé a bajar la temperatura por mis nervios y ella solamente se fue alejando de mí con paso calmo y decidido. Al salir de mi atontamiento la vi muy lejos y ya era demasiado tarde como para dejarla sola así que me levanté y fui corriendo hasta alcanzarla mientras la llamaba, ella se detuvo y volteó a verme pero yo me tropecé con una raíz y caí en una posición claramente incomoda, mis labios y los suyos estaban a centímetros de tocarse incluso sentía su aliento cálido en mi rostro, cuanta tentación, ella tenía una mueca de claro espanto en el rostro y mientras yo la miraba ella me había cogido con sus piernas de gacela y me había lanzado lejos suyo mientras salía corriendo velozmente, cuando me levanté pude ver una sombra deslizándose entre los arboles, su figura inconfundible en la oscuridad de la noche.

*fin narrado por Dègel*

El joven aspirante a la armadura de Acuario volvió al templo con un ojo morado por el golpe de la joven y un sonroje supremamente notorio en sus mejillas para dormir un rato, al fin y al cabo, después de verla a detalle y comprobar lo que su maestro había dicho de ella, por que claramente no se iba a perder de todo lo que tenia que ver con ella y tenía ojos y oídos cerca al patriarca, se repetía a sí mismo como un mantra: "ya pasará el dolor, pero valió la pena". Y así hasta que al otro día su maestro preguntó curioso por el moretón, pues era el día en el que recibía la armadura dorada, el joven sonrió y le contó a su maestro quien, estando en publico, mantenía una expresión seria pero por dentro era un carnaval de alegrias.


	6. El combate, la armadura, la brecha

_Gracias por los reviews, me siento muy feliz de que les guste mi historia. Les agradezco, dejen reviews si les gusta mi historia._

_Los personajes de Saint Seiya no son míos, Paulen y otros personajes que vayan apareciendo en el transcurso del fic son de mi autoria._

_Disfruten ^^... _

6º El combate, la armadura, la brecha

*Narrado por Paulen*

Seamos sinceros, mi maestro me llevó literalmente a rastras a ver las competencias por las armaduras doradas, según tengo entendido son las de mas alto rango, pero mi maestro está, como decirlo coloquialmente…ehm ah ya, obsesionado con esas competencias (suspiro pesado)

*flashback*

Vemos a una jovencita descansando tranquila en su cama, hasta que su maestro entra como un animal a la habitación haciendo un escándalo que expulsa a la chica del mundo de sus sueños donde estaba tan cómoda. Enfurecida por la interrupción de su sueño, la joven se levanta y mira a su maestro con claras muestras de querer estrangularlo ahí mismo

Paulen: (hace todo lo posible por que no se le noten las ganas de utilizar a su maestro como saco de boxeo) ¿por qué tanto escándalo?

Asterión: (por la emoción respira entre-cortado) armaduras… entrega… duelo

Paulen: ¿Qué qué? (su rostro comienza a tomar un hermoso tono escarlata mientras accidentalmente se enciende su cosmos por su creciente disgusto) ¿solo por eso armas revuelo?

Asterión: (mira a la joven con los ojos como platos, nunca la había visto reaccionar así) Es que son las armaduras doradas y quiero que conozcas mas gente (intenta bajarle los humos con un efecto totalmente contrario) ¿quieres ir conmigo? (ella entrecierra los ojos, camina a su cama, se mete entre las cobijas y se acomoda dando a entender que no va a ir)

El caballero de Auriga, después de rogar y poner todo tipo de excusa para que su alumna salga a conocer, por fin logra convencerla y, a regañadientes, ella se baña y organiza, su maestro coloca la tela que una vez envolvió su máscara en su cintura dándole una figura aún mas marcada y como toque final, la máscara; la hermosura en persona, el caballero de Auriga, contento por su trabajo y haber convencido a su testaruda alumna, sale con ella directamente al coliseo

*fin flashback*

Y heme aquí muriendo de aburrimiento y calor, no se que le ve de interesante mi maestro a esto

*fin narrado por Paulen*

*narrado por Dègel*

El entrenamiento antes del encuentro fue mucho menos exigente pero aun así fue pesado, al lado del caballero de Auriga estaba sentada una amazona algo peculiar, su máscara era algo que yo nunca había visto y la tela en su cintura hondeaba con el viento cual capa, su mano sostenía su mejilla de plata y a su lado, la algarabía no la ayudaba mucho. Junto a ella se sentaron otras dos amazonas y entre las tres se pusieron a hablar mientras yo me preparaba para mi encuentro.

Cuando reinó el silencio, el patriarca habló para dar comienzo a las contiendas diciendo que quien ganase la armadura sería conocido como el caballero mas poderoso y mucho blah blah blah. Ellas enfocaron su mirada en mí y en mi maestro, que a pesar de tener el Misopethamenos, estaba dispuesto a enfrentarme para cederme su armadura. El duelo dio inicio y mi maestro me obligó a impresionarla, cada puño o patada tenía una etiqueta que decía "en honor a Paulen", a mitad del encuentro la acompañante de Auriga comenzó a cabecear, es claro que no tiene mucho interés en mi combate así que con la rabia que eso había generado en mí, golpee a mi maestro en el vientre y luego hice una Ejecución Aurora perfecta que mandó al anciano al otro lado de la arena, el anciano se levanta y le asiente al patriarca, quien da por concluido el combate dándome la armadura de mi maestro. Cuando miré a la dirección donde había estado sentada la amazona no había nadie, Auriga se levantaba mientras se despedía de sus amigos e iba tras la amazona

Patriarca: Dègel, ¿aceptas tu responsabilidad como caballero?

Dègel: Acepto

Patriarca: Entonces, bienvenido a la orden dorada, Dègel de Acuario

Escuché aplausos y mucha algarabía, pero algo en esa amazona se me hacía familiar así que al vaciarse el coliseo fui en búsqueda de la joven portando orgullosamente mi armadura, encontré a Asterión con problemas con la amazona a la que estaba buscando, ella entró a la cabaña seguida por el caballero de plata quien le pedía de todas las formas posibles que lo perdonara, pero ella, insufrible y furiosa, le dijo que la próxima vez que quisiera ir a un combate para saber quien será caballero dorado no la incluya. Esa voz tan fría se me hizo conocida, me armé de valor y llame a la puerta de la cabaña, al abrirme el caballero de plata escuché un portazo

Asterión: Paulen, tenemos visita, por lo menos sal a saludar

Paulen: (desde su habitación) si es hombre, me niego, si es mujer ahorita voy.

Asterión: Pau, estas en casa (a Dègel) discúlpela señor, no gusta mucho de las visitas, permítame (con una reverencia va hasta la puerta de la habitación de la chica seguido por el joven dorado) Pau, ¿puedo pasar? (silencio) Pau, se que estas brava por lo de esta mañana pero por favor déjame entrar (silencio, el caballero de plata se impacienta y tumba la puerta de una patada encotrando la ventana abierta y un imperceptible rastro de cosmos perteneciente a la joven saliendo por la ventana y perdiéndose en el bosque) Paulen, hija (el de plata se sienta en el sillón con la crisis de haber lastimado a su hija al obligarla a ir a algo a lo que ella se había negado rotundamente, el joven dorado se dio cuenta de que por eso le había parecido familiar aquella amazona tan peculiar)

Dègel: (al ver al caballero de Auriga en semejante estado de depresión se volvió a llenar de valor) Caballero, le suplico no llore, prometo traerla bien del bosque

Asterión: Muchas gracias joven, se lo agradezco inmensamente

Y sin mas que decir, salí de la cabaña de Asterión de Auriga y fui al bosque aún con mi armadura puesta, sentí durante mi travesía una mirada filosa sobre mí y encontré a Paulen en el mismo lugar donde nos habíamos encontrado anoche, su mascara estaba a un lado y ella estaba recostada en un tronco llorando de pura amargura, apenas me sintió, agarró su máscara, se la puso y con andar arrogante pasó a mi lado y desapareció en la espesura del follaje, solo se podía identificar una sombra entre las hojas de los arboles

Dègel: Paulen (llamó con autoridad pero lo ignoró olímpicamente) Paulen tu maestro te busca

Paulen: (su tono de voz lleno de hiel y veneno le hizo recorrer un escalofrío por toda la espalda) ¿y que?¿le aplaudo? (la respuesta lo tomó por sorpresa mientras miraba hacia arriba y se encontraba con la amazona en cuestión sentada en una rama con varias hojas enredadas en su cabello)

Dègel: Le suplico que venga conmigo señorita, su maestro está muy preocupado por usted (ella masculló por lo bajo unas palabras que él entendió claramente: "¿me levanta temprano para una maldita estupidez y ahora esto? Gruñe y desaparece entre las copas de los arboles).

*Fin narrado por Dègel*

Ella corrió sobre las ramas y encontró la ventana de su cuarto aún abierta, entró por ella y fue a la cocina para tomar agua, pasó por la sala y no faltó mucho para que su maestro la botara al suelo hecho un mar de lágrimas y pidiendo perdón hasta por existir, ella sonríe y le pide un favor, desea gastarle una broma a esa persona que, sin saber, ha estado rondando por su cabeza por mucho mas tiempo del deseado. El caballero de plata sonríe, y asiente, ha comenzado el juego. Ella esboza una sonrisa, abraza a su maestro, lo tranquiliza y le pide permiso para ir a la sala patriarcal, el caballero de plata vuelve a sonreír y después de otra ronda de abrazos sale con dirección a la sala patriarcal.

En tanto, Dègel llega caminando al templo, cabizbajo y sin un ápice de emoción

Krest: Dègel, ¿no se supone que debes estar feliz por conseguir la armadura? (el aludido se encoge de hombros y pasa de largo solo que…) Kardia te quiere felicitar (el recién caballero de Acuario pierde colores mientras ve a su mejor amigo caminar hacia él, es una de las personas que lo conoce mejor que la palma de su mano y podría descubrirle si da espacio para ello)

Kardia: Que celos te tengo amigo, conseguir la armadura antes que yo es un logro, pero yo también ya voy a conseguir mi armadura, solo espérame (su tono burlón le sacó una amarga sonrisa al ahora santo de Acuario) te felicito amigo (lo abraza por los hombros pero el onceavo guardián pide permiso y sin más se retira a su habitación a reflexionar sobre lo que siente por esa amazona de voz fría y venenosa pero a la vez angelical e hipnótica)

Antes de entrar al templo de Acuario con su máscara puesta y su melena castaña cogida en una coleta baja con un listón celeste avanza un paso y se queda helada al ver al ex-caballero de Acuario junto al aspirante a la armadura de Escorpio

Krest: ¿qué necesitas?

Paulen: (agradece a la máscara por ocultar su rostro porque le hacía competencia a un tomate de lo roja que estaba) ¿Puedo pasar por su templo señor? (Dègel alcanza a escuchar la voz seria de la joven y sale de su habitación como un petardo)

Krest: Pregúntale a él, (señala a Dègel) él es el caballero de Acuario

Paulen:(se acerca vacilando al caballero de Acuario) ¿puedo pasar por su templo?

Dègel inconscientemente coge su mano y asiente a la pregunta de la joven, ella comienza a temblar mientras se suelta del caballero y con una leve venia comienza a caminar aceleradamente a la salida pero…

Dègel: (la coge de la mano de nuevo para no dejarla ir todavía) cuando vuelvas, ¿puedes quedarte un rato? Deseo hablar contigo, Paulen (esboza una sonrisa hermosa mientras la suelta para que siga su camino, ella no se mueve hasta que sale de su atontamiento y después de un asentimiento rápido sale del templo del aguador con dirección a Piscis)


	7. La competencia

_Hola de nuevo, vengo a dejarales el siguiente capitulo de este fic, muchas gracias por los reviews me hacen sentir muy bien al saber que les gusta mi historia, Bienvenidos a todos los nuevos lectores y les deseo a todos que disfruten de ésta historia._

_Saint seiya no es mío, solo lo utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación, Paulen y otros personajes que van apareciendo conforme la historia avanza si son míos. _

_Sin nada mas que decir. Disfruten... _

7º La competencia

La fragancia lejana del jardín de Piscis por alguna razón la cautivaba, y comenzó a caminar al templo por inercia, al llegar, se detuvo en la puerta y tomo aire repetidas veces, sus pulmones se llenaban del polen venenoso una y otra vez pero eso a ella no le importaba, al parecer había tenido la suerte de ser inmune al veneno de Piscis por ser sus ataques también de veneno. Lugonis, vio a la joven en la entrada del templo y vio su rostro como si la mascara fuera no más que aire entre ella y el exterior, llamó a su alumno e hijo, Albafica, y le señaló a la chica

Lugonis: ¿Qué ves?

Albafica: (se esfuerza por ver mejor a la chica pero solo ve su silueta recortada a la luz del horizonte) Es solo una amazona maestro

Lugonis: (lo mira con una leve sonrisa) ahora, sé uno con el polen que baila alrededor de esa joven amazona y dime qué ves

Albafica hizo lo que su maestro le pidió y entonces vio un rostro de facciones delicadas, grandes ojos dorados y piel pálida, quedó boquiabierto admirando su belleza hasta que su maestro lo sacó de su transe

Lugonis: Vamos, no la dejemos esperando más tiempo (apenas terminó de decirlo el joven aspirante a Santo de Piscis ya estaba en su habitación arreglándose un poco para presentarse ante ella)

Al estar listos, maestro y alumno salieron y se encontraron con la joven recostada en una columna tarareando una tonada simple y carente de alegrías, sus recuerdos la atacaban cada que pasaba por el doceavo templo o veía una rosa, estaba tan sumida en su pasado que cuando el Santo de Piscis habló ella pegó un brinquito y se volteó en seguida quedando cara a cara con el caballero que, con su alumno al lado, la miraba interrogante

Paulen: (intenta ocultar el temblor en su voz) Buenas tardes caballero, ¿puedo pasar por su templo?

El Santo de Piscis se hizo a un lado galantemente mientras le daba permiso para pasar, ella agradeció con una venia y siguió su camino. El joven aspirante la siguió con la mirada hasta que desapareció de su vista, no podía olvidar lo que el polen venenoso le había mostrado, ni su figura ni su voz.

En Acuario, Dègel tuvo una punzada en el corazón, y lo atribuyó a que su entrenamiento estaba siendo muy rígido así que se detuvo un momento y vio pétalos negros flotar en el aire, a su alrededor, mas no le prestó atención a la advertencia de que otra persona competiría por el amor de la joven amazona que él tanto amaba.

De vuelta en Piscis, Lugonis sonría mientras escuchaba a su alumno hablar sobre aquella amazona, ya llevaban hora y media hablando solo de ella y, por lo que veía, se extendería hasta el otro día.

En el proceso de subida por las escalinatas al templo patriarcal ella recordaba el rostro del alumno de Piscis, ella supo de inmediato que era un niño, sin escuchar su voz o algo así, solo con verlo le bastó para saberlo, pero le pareció tierno verle observándola detalladamente. Sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando, con su porte orgulloso y su melena castaña agitándose mientras subía además de uno que otro mechón salía de su listón azul, un espectáculo comenzó a originarse mientras ella avanza, unos pequeños copos de nieve bailan en el viento junto a unos pétalos de rosa negra, cada uno parecía competir por su atención así que al llegar a su destino el viento dejó de soplar y los competidores volvieron a su casa, resignados a saber de que fueron su distracción durante breves instantes.


	8. Enseñar a escuchar y la melodía del amor

_Muchas gracias a todos por los comentarios que he recibido, me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia. Bienvenidos a todos los lectores. La canción que cantan Paulen y Sasha se llama old deuteronomy, me disculparan pero no pude evitarlo por mas que intenté._

_Saint Seiya no es mío es de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi,Paulen y otros personajes que vayan apareciendo conforme la historia avanza si son míos._

_Sin más que decir, les deseo una buena lectura..._

8º Enseñar a escuchar y la melodía del amor

*Narrado por Paulen*

El patriarca estaba con Sasha así que tuve que tragarme mi confianza y arrodillarme por protocolo, mi máscara me cubría el tomate que tenía por rostro y eso lo agradecía enormemente.

Sage: Así que tu eres la alumna de Asterión de Auriga, ¿verdad? (la joven asiente en silencio) ¿cuál es tu nombre? (la joven suspiró pero no habló, Sasha al darse cuenta de que Sage estaba tocando inconscientemente la herida de la chica le pidió con un susurro que se fuera)

El patriarca se fue a regañadientes dejándonos a Sasha y a mi solas, ella se acercó a mi y me quitó la mascara, al parecer estaba muy pálida porque vi el rostro de la joven diosa contraído en una mueca de clara preocupación

Paulen: (le resta importancia al asunto de su palidez mientras los colores vuelven a sus mejillas con la velocidad de un caracol) Te dije que vendría y aquí estoy, como lo prometí (sonríe tímidamente mientras Sasha vuelve a respirar, sin darse cuenta había estado reteniendo el aire por la sorpresa, y la abrazó efusivamente)

Sasha: Pau… Ayer, por la tarde, casi entrando la noche vinieron los Acuario (al ver el gesto interrogativo de la amazona sonríe y continua) al parecer eres una rompecorazones

Paulen: ¿Quién? ¿yo? (Sasha asiente mientras ella abre bien los ojos) ¿por qué?

Sasha: Al parecer dejaste al caballero de Acuario en las nubes, Krest me contó que Dègel te acompañó hasta Acuario pero que tu solo le respondías con sonrisas y eso lo dejó en un estado cercano a los celos histéricos (platos, esa era la figura que tenían los ojos de oro de la joven amazona mientras su boca se abría ligeramente) se sinceró con su maestro y vinieron a mi en busca de ayuda para conquistarte (ella frunce el cejo levemente) pero no le voy a dar tantas pistas, él debe ganarse tu corazón sin ayuda (la otra relaja su expresión con una amplia sonrisa)

Una conversa larga y muy divertida, así definiría mi charla de hoy con la señorita Sasha, me rogó hasta el cansancio que cantara, después de mucho rogar y de un patriarca que tampoco se resistió a escuchar lo que hablábamos tras la puerta accedí y me levanté, comencé a caminar por toda la sala mientras cantaba

_Old Deuteronomy's lived a long time  
He's a cat who has lived many lives in succession  
He was famous in proverb and famous in rhyme  
A long while before Queen Victoria's accession _

El patriarca llamó a Krest para que escuchara a la joven que había enamorado a su alumno, apenas envió el mensaje se volvió a pegar a la puerta, llevaba su casco dorado en la mano y su hermano, Hakurei; quien estaba de visita lo encontró concentrado en la puerta y lo miró con un punto alzado hasta escuchar el leve murmullo de una voz cantarina filtrándose por los espacios de la puerta.

_Old Deuteronomy's buried nine wives  
And more - I am tempted to say ninety-nine  
And his numerous progeny prospers and thrives  
And the village is proud of him in his decline _

Al llegar el ex-caballero de Acuario se sorprendió al ver a los maestro gemelos pegados a la puerta

Krest: (susurrando) ¿pasa algo su ilustrísima?

Sage: (niega levemente con una sonrisa pequeña asomada a sus labios y susurra en respuesta) Nada Krest, pero te recomiendo que escuches la voz de la joven que enamoró a tu alumno (el maestro de Dègel se puso rojo mientras los gemelos intentaban mantenerse en silencio a pesar de que el gesto del Acuario los obligaba a hacer un esfuerzo sobre-humano por no reventar de la risa)

Hakurei: (susurra) que voz tan bonita, definitivamente Dègel tiene buen gusto con las damas

Krest pega la oreja a la puerta y escucha una voz tan hermosa como la de una sirena llenando de una suave alegría la sala, luego escucha la voz de la joven diosa al intentar aprender la canción que la chica canta mientras ella le va enseñando lentamente la entonación y, después de un tiempo las dos chicas cantan afinadamente aquella canción

_At the sight of that placid and bland physiognomy  
When he sits in the sun on the vicarage wall_

The Oldest Inhabitant croaks  
Well, of all things, can it be really?  
Yes! No! Ho! Hi! Oh, my eye!  
My mind may be wandering, but I confess  
I believe it is Old Deuteronomy! 

En el templo de Sagitario, un murmullo melodioso llega a oídos de Sísifo, quien sale a la entrada de su templo, que venía desde Escorpio pero la melodía se escuchaba lejana e inentendible, así que fue a la salida que da a Capricornio y allí escuchó con toda claridad dos voces hermosas sin duda, pero una de ellas él la podía reconocer así fuera en un río de ruido, la voz de la joven diosa.

En Acuario, el caballero de ese templo se encontraba en la entrada de su templo mirando el horizonte cuando de repente la melodía de una canción lenta pero alegre lo llevó a las escaleras de Piscis donde, tiempo atrás, había desaparecido su joven amazona; la melodía tomó mas forma y la letra se filtró en su mente y se grabó en ella a fuego, el ritmo que tenía esa canción le pareció un hermoso vals y se imaginó bailando con ella bajo la luz de la luna, el viento jugaba con su cabello verdoso mientras marca el ritmo de la canción inconscientemente con su talón.

En el doceavo templo, Piscis, los habitantes de éste están sentados en el jardín escuchando la melodía que llega desde la sala patriarcal, reconocen la voz de la diosa Athena y la de la amazona que enamoró casi al instante a Albafica, el viento llevaba los pétalos de rosa a la sala del patriarca mientras en un baile sincronizado sus cabellos vuelan al ritmo de la canción. Suspiros disparados al viento por parte de los que escuchaban el espectáculo tan hermoso que daban los matices de la voz de la diosa y de la amazona.

Al terminar de cantar, la señorita Sasha me aplaudió y luego me uní a sus aplausos, sonriendo me puse mi máscara, la sentía más ligera que de costumbre

Sasha: (sonríe curiosa) ¿Por qué aplaudes?

Paulen: Porque tienes una voz envidiable en verdad

Sasha: Tu también tienes una voz envidiable, parecieras una musa en tierra (Paulen se sonroja con la comparación pero al tener la máscara no se notó)

Paulen: oh, gracias Sasha (se abrazan por un tiempo largo) tengo que irme, le prometí a Dègel que hablaría un rato con él.

Sasha me dejó ir prometiendo que iría a visitarme a la cabaña de mi maestro para seguir con sus lecciones de canto pues aquí las puertas y paredes tenían oídos.

Krest lo olvidó por completo al escuchar la voz de la joven así que con una inclinación salió del salón patriarcal presuroso a Acuario para esconder el hecho de que escuchó la canción y ésta no se quiere salir de su cabeza, al llegar encuentra a Dègel con la mirada perdida en el salón patriarcal. Los gemelos también se alejaron de la puerta para que no los tomaran por maleducados, se alejaron por el pasillo hablando asombrados por el talento que destilaba la amazona recién llegada y que en la canción pudieron notar una cantidad minúscula de cosmos.

*fin narrado por Paulen*

Al salir Paulen del gran salón, se encontró con un pasillo desierto, sonrió bajo su rostro argénteo y salió de allí tarareando aquella canción, apenas el viento escuchó su cercanía comenzó a atraer el aroma del mar, las rosas y el bosque cercano junto a pétalos de rosa negra, hojas y copos de nieve que la rodean y bailan a su alrededor tocándola de vez en cuando como si fuera una caricia invisible; y así bajó a Piscis donde Lugonis la esperaba sonriéndole mientras Albafica la acompaña hasta la entrada y antes de irse le regala una hermosa rosa tan roja como la sangre. Con su rosa en el cabello y el listón amarrado en su antebrazo ella avanza cantando hasta Acuario donde el caballero la espera con, solamente, su ropa de entrenamiento, la armadura dorada está en posición totémica en la sala del templo.


	9. ¿Puedo ser parte de tí?

_Hola hola, aqui vengo a dejarles el noveno cap de esta historia, agradezco mucho los reviews que he recibido me hacen sentir realmente bien al saber que les gusta mi historia._

_Saint Seiya no es mio solo lo utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación, Paulen y otros personajes que vayan apareciendo conforme el fic avanza si son míos. _

_Sin más que decir. Disfruten..._

9º ¿Puedo ser parte de ti?

Al llegar al templo, Paulen encuentra al joven acuariano esperándola en la puerta, ansioso y a la vez nervioso. Al divisarla apenas a la lejanía esboza una radiante sonrisa, su porte altanero ya no tiene aquella tensión, al llegar ella a su lado él le da espacio para que siga al templo

Paulen: ¿De qué quieres hablar? ¿Hice algo malo? (su tono preocupado le saca al caballero de acuario una risita nerviosa)

Dègel: No (sonríe afablemente a la amazona) ¿cómo te han ido en los entrenamientos?

Después de una conversación larga en la que la amazona comienza a confiear un 0.1% en el caballero éste baja la mirada, sonrojado y apenado

Paulen: ¿Pasa algo?

Dègel: No, solo que quiero…que…(ella lo invita a seguir con la mirada y él suspira intentando deshacer el nudo en la garganta que se le había formado apenas la vio llegar) quiero…quieres…podemos...ehm tu y yo…quiero decir nosotros…ser amigos?

Paulen: (esa pregunta la tomó desprevenida así que retrocedió asombrada y un tanto asustado) ¿qué?

Dègel: ¿Po…pod…podemos ser a…am…amigos? (los nervios se le notan en la voz, su palida piel se perla de sudor, verla retroceder le duele e intenta acercarse a ella)

Ella retrocede otro paso, el temblor en sus manos es notorio y su pecho, normalmente acompasado, sube y baja acelerado. El caballero la abraza, ella no se puede mover, imágenes horrorosas de su pasado, el pastel antes del veneno y después la botaban cual toalla sucia, el temblor en su cuerpo fue sentido por el caballero, por los nervios también bajó la temperatura del templo y alrededor la nieve caía copiosamente, pero ella sintió que el calor que emanaba de ese cuerpo la invitaba a confiar, a creer que él no la traicionaría ni la botaría como los demás lo hicieron; mas ya no podía confiar en sus sentimientos, la engañaron tantas veces que ya no podía ser buena con ningún hombre. Ella se separó de él con miedo

Dègel: ¿Puedo ser parte de ti?

Paulen: ehm…yo…necesito pensarlo (y sin mas se fue corriendo al bosque, su claro despejado, donde se sentó a meditar sobre la sensación de seguridad que le dio el caballero y el miedo que la enbargaban cada vez que veía a alguien como él tan cerca)

Mientras tanto, Dègel se encierra en su habitación llorando, aunque tiene una esperanza de que ella lo acepte pero lo que no entendía era por qué la había abrazado tan de repente, y creía que ése atrevimiento le iba a alejar de la amazona, su cruel pero dulce amor. Por otro lado, Krest escuchó toda la conversación de cabo a rabo y al ver a la chica salir y a su alumno destrozado fué a animarle, no se merece llorar.


	10. Ofiuco y la primera misión

_Muchas gracias a todos los que siguen esta historia y dejan sus reviews, me hacen sentir muy bien al saber que les gusta mi historia. Bienvenidos a todos a esta hermosa historia._

_Saint Seiya no es mío, es de Masami Kurumada y Shiori Teshirogi, Paulen y otros personajes que vayan apareciendo conforme el fic avanza si son de mi propiedad._

_Sin mas que decir. Disfruten la lectura ^^..._

10º Ofiuco y la primera misión

*narrado por Dègel*

Desde que le pedí que fuéramos amigos y la abracé inconscientemente ella no me mira, no me dirige la palabra y me ignora, desde ese momento guardé mis emociones para ella y me volví inexpresivo con los demás. Pero hoy va a enfrentarse por su armadura y todos debemos estar para cuando ella la reciba, según lo que Sasha me dijo, ella ha mejorado notoriamente en su entrenamiento y su maestro, Asterión de Auriga, esta sentado en el palco de debajo de nosotros los dorados observando todo inexpresivo, pero yo sé que eso solo es una máscara pues se nota que esta nervioso, ya la orden dorada esta completa y todos somos testigos de cada enfrentamiento por las armaduras. Al llegar el momento, ella entró con su andar arrogante y su melena castaña suelta bailando con el viento junto a la tela en su cintura, su máscara argéntea refulge como si estuviera recién pulida y su frente se encuentra alzada en modo de reto, su oponente era una chica más alta que ella con el cabello rojo fuego y una máscara totalmente blanca pero tenía una presencia amenazadora. El patriarca dio comienzo a su discurso y al terminar dio las instrucciones para la primera parte del combate

Sage: La primera parte del combate será un cuerpo a cuerpo sin cosmos (del palco de plata se alza un "Uh", al parecer se enfrentan las más peligrosas amazonas por el título de amazona plateada de Ofiuco)

Al dar la orden las jóvenes se saludaron marcialmente y se fueron a sus esquinas a prepararse; los de plata se dividieron en grupos y comenzaron a alentar, unos a la joven de pelo de fuego y otros a mi querida Paulen; al final los dorados comenzamos a tomar partido por una de ellas también, muy pocos incluyéndome alentaban a mi querida amazona pero a ella no le importaba, al estar listas Su Ilustrísima dio la orden y el combate dio inicio.

Ella era tan veloz como Kardia cuando atacaba con su aguja escarlata, sus golpes certeros y sus defensas hábiles y difíciles de flanquear, su melena castaña se removía con el viento y sus patadas eran fuertes pero aun así recibía golpes muy fuertes, Paulen recibió un golpe en el estomago y cayó sin aire, yo abrí los ojos indignado pero luego la vi levantarse difícilmente y volverse a poner en posición de ataque, la grandulona corrió a atacarla pues aún no recuperaba el aire completamente pero ella saltó y se colgó del cuello de su oponente y con una llave de sus piernas la otra fue a dar al suelo, un hilillo de sangre se escapa de la máscara blanca de la peli-roja mientras ella sigue en posición de ataque, preparada para recibir cualquier golpe. Así ocurrió el encuentro sin cosmos hasta que Sage las hizo detenerse dando como victoriosa a Paulen. Los vítores hacia ella no se hicieron esperar, incluso Albafica aplaudía animadamente a nuestra amazona.

Sage: Ahora vendrá el encuentro con cosmos, por favor enciendan sus cosmos (la primera en encenderlo fue la rival de Paulen pero al parecer a ella no le molestaba en absoluto el nivel de su cosmos escarlata; luego Paulen encendió su cosmos y la diferencia de poder entre ella y su contrincante era muy fuerte, el aura dorada que la rodeaba hace que a su alrededor una ventisca se lleve la arena y el polvo)

Ambos cosmos eran sin duda poderosos pero la joven de cabello castaño tenía un cosmos arrollador, me hizo erizar la piel al sentirlo. Como siempre, la oponente de Paulen empezó el combate y mandó unos golpes energéticos que le pegaron a mi chica en un brazo, la mayoría por suerte los alcanzó a esquivar. Era su turno al ataque pero no atacó hasta que la otra de nuevo hizo gala de su técnica, pero esta vez Pau no recibió ningún golpe y en cambio hizo una ráfaga de agujas doradas dejando a la otra joven mareada, como golpe de gracia, sus uñas se transformaron en garras doradas y un golpe de ese letal movimiento mandó a la peli-fuego al piso dándole la victoria a Paulen, quien tenía golpes, raspones, quemaduras y un hilillo tan fino como un cabello saliendo de la máscara como prueba de un golpe en su rostro que ni el rostro plateado logró proteger.

El discurso del patriarca sobre si aceptaba los términos para ser un Santo femenino pasó para mí como si hubieran sido segundos y luego escuché su voz seria y no pude evitar esbozar una pequeña sonrisa hacia ella

Sage: Paulen, ¿aceptas tu responsabilidad como santo femenino de rango plata?

Paulen: La acepto

Sage: Entonces, bienvenida a la elite de plata, Paulen de Ofiuco (apenas el patriarca dijo eso, la armadura de plata cubrió el cuerpo de la joven haciendo que más de un caballero dorado pase saliva)

Todos los caballeros de plata y bronce se reunieron a su alrededor para halagar su forma de pelear, su habilidad y su poder cósmico haciendo estallar en mí una bomba de una sensación sobre-protectora muy extraña y, sin darme cuenta, estaba enfriando todo a mi alrededor

Manigoldo: que frio, al parecer alguien esta celoso (todos los dorados voltearon a mirar a Dégel que tenía los puños cerrados y la mandíbula tensa)

Kardia: Amigo, ¿estas bien? Mira que estas enfriándome hasta el alma y todavía no tengo fiebre (el aludido no responde pero sus zafiros clavados en el tumulto que rodea a la amazona de plata delatan lo celoso que esta)

Manigoldo: Oye Acuario, ¿por qué no vas a felicitarla?

Dègel: (vuelve en sí y se da cuenta de que las miradas de sus compañeros de orden están clavadas en él) ¿qué me miran?

Kardia: Sabes amigo, deberías ir a felicitarla y de paso llevártela a Acuario para divertirte un poco con ella (todos ríen y después de eso solo un golpe en la cabeza del escorpión dorado y la retirada del Acuariano se vuelven motivo de burla por parte de sus compañeros) está celoso de todo el gentío (risas de nuevo)

Me fui furioso a mi templo, pero la pregunta es ¿por qué me fui furioso? ¿Por ver a Paulen rodeada de otras personas, mayormente varones? o ¿acaso son mis compañeros?, no lo sé en realidad. Mi maestro se había ido a Siberia ayer así que en mi templo solo había libros, frío y soledad. La señorita Athena me llamó para después del combate, quería hablar algo conmigo así que salí con dirección a la sala patriarcal.

*fin narrado por Dègel*

*narrado por Paulen*

Me levanté muy temprano para comenzar el entrenamiento, hoy es el día de mi enfrentamiento por mi armadura y, según mi maestro, mi primera misión, estoy nerviosa pero el entrenamiento me relaja, la hora antes del enfrentamiento pulí mi mascara y me arreglé para lucir presentable para el patriarca, el enfrentamiento me dejó raspada y magullada pero muy orgullosa por haber logrado conseguir mi armadura. Vi a los dorados riendo de Acuario, pobre chico, pero su mirada fija en mí me perturbaba. Mi maestro no paraba de halagarme y abrazarme, un emisario del patriarca vino a buscarme y me dijo que Sasha quería hablar conmigo, asentí y me dejé curar por mi maestro quien tenía las emociones a flor de piel. Luego subí los doce templos escuchando halagos por parte de los dorados, cuanto honor y alegría me embargaban, al llegar a Acuario el estomago se me encogió, no le había respondido, pero al parecer el templo estaba vacio así que seguí hasta Piscis. Allí, Albafica me dio otra ronda de halagos, pero hace mucho no sentía sus manos, me puso una rosa negra entre mis cabellos y ese contacto leve con él me dejó los pelos de punta, pero no en el mal sentido sino que al contrario quería un poco más, pero me dejó pasar sin más y se perdió en la profundidad de su templo, suspiré y seguí caminando hacia la sala patriarcal con mi armadura de plata puesta y refulgente; al llegar a la sala patriarcal ya Sasha me esperaba junto al patriarca, de nuevo tragarme mi confianza y al protocolo, al ver bien a mi derecha estaba el caballero de Acuario, tan serio como siempre pero ahora que lo miraba bien, es tan guapo.

Patriarca: Paulen de Ofiuco, al ser tu primera misión, estarás a cargo del caballero Dègel de Acuario (los santos cruzaron una mirada fugaz donde la mirada del caballero dorado brilló) irán a Francia donde hay un objeto de valor para el santuario y tenemos que llevar una voz y un pianista y de los únicos que se de ese talento aquí en el santuario son ustedes así que deseo que traigan un cofre pequeño con un hermoso grabado de oro en la tapa que muestra a una sirena con un caballero, ¿Aceptan esta misión?.

Ambos: Si señor

Patriarca: Entonces partirán en dos días

*fin narrado por Paulen*

Sin más que decir, el patriarca les dijo que podían retirarse y al bajar ya las pinceladas de morado, rojo y dorado cubrían el cielo, la luz del sol cayendo le daba a la joven un aspecto más misterioso, místico y hermosamente atractivo

Dègel: Entonces, ¿qué has pensado de lo que te pedí hace tiempo?

Paulen: (lo mira) cierra los ojos (al ver que el caballero la obedecía y que no llevaba el casco puesto se quitó la mascara y le dio un beso en la mejilla, después de ponerse la mascara y al ver que el caballero mantenía sus ojos cerrados le susurró) Solo amigos, por ahora

Dègel se sintió estallar por dentro, al sentir los labios suaves de la joven sobre su mejilla todos sus terminales nerviosos le hicieron correr un estremecimiento por todo el cuerpo, se quedó parado mientras ella avanzaba y al volver en sí por procesar lo que acabó de pasar se encontró solo en el camino de Piscis-Acuario. Llegó a su templo con una sonrisa y se sentó en la biblioteca, en su piano de cola para tocar lo que siente, cada nota llevada por el silencio y el viento a oídos de la joven amazona.


	11. La Partida

_Hola hola! ^^/, perdonen por tardar tanto en publicar pero los trabajos y esas cosas no me daban tiempo, muchas gracias por los comentarios que he recibido y les doy la bienvenida tanto a los nuevos lectores como a los que ya seguían esta historia. La canción que le canta Dègel a Paulen se llama no one would listen._

_Saint Seiya no es mío solo lo utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación, Paulen y otros personajes que vayan apareciendo conforme la historia avanza si son míos._

_Bienvenidos y Disfruten la lectura ^^ ... _

11ºLa partida

Al comenzar a brillar el azul característico del cielo, la chica ya estaba lista, no podía creer que tan pronto recibiera su armadura la mandarían a una misión y menos podía terminar de procesar el hecho de que la persona que la iba a acompañar era aquel joven caballero dorado que la tenía algo distraída, su maestro la despidió a primera hora prometiendo que estaría ahí para cuando ella llegara, la abrazó tantas veces que ella le tenía que pedir un respiro pequeño, de lo contrario no iba a llegar viva ni siquiera al barco, ella prometió que apenas llegara a París le escribiría y se esforzaría por cumplir su misión con eficacia como su maestro.

En Acuario, Dègel escribía apresuradamente una carta a su maestro querido, excusándose por no haber escrito antes y contándole que la alegría había llegado con el hecho de que Paulen era su amiga y su compañera de misión, ambos eran novatos así que, y por obra de Sasha y Sage, ambos aprenderían cómo desarrollar una misión para el santuario juntos, cada trazo de tinta escondía mil emociones. Al terminar, le entregó la carta a Sage para que se la hiciera llegar a su maestro en Siberia y luego, como un rayo, alistó lo que llevaría a su viaje de aproximadamente semana y media. Tenían un cupo como personajes en la obra del Fantasma de la Opera como los principales y más importantes de la obra.

Al salir, encontró a la joven amazona tarareando hipnóticamente el ritmo de una hermosa canción, no sabía cuál pero sabía muy bien que trataba de un amor imposible. Al sentirlo cerca, un estremecimiento leve le recorrió la columna, ella giró lentamente y encontró al santo de Acuario parado mirándola fijamente. Él le ofreció la mano galantemente para ayudarla a levantarse y ella la estrechó, un vacio y luego una avalancha de sensaciones la recorrió de pies a cabeza, al levantarse se limpia un poco su vestido, algo que no era muy elegante pero que la hacía ver tan hermosa como una rosa. Otra vez el joven Dègel le ofreció su mano, el tumulto de sensaciones no se hizo esperar, ni bien había rozado su mano enguantada ya estaba sintiendo todo un caos en su interior. Así fueron hasta el puerto y luego, en el barco ella se quedó en mirando el mar pasar por la barandilla del navío, Dègel no dejaba de verla con disimulo, así a la luz del horizonte se veía como una divinidad bajada del mismo Olimpo para tentarlo solo a él, la sirena o la ninfa más hermosa que los dioses le habían regalado para él solo.

El ocaso se acercaba así que ambos Santos fueron a sus camarotes, cual fue la sorpresa de Paulen al saber que tenía que compartir camarote con su camarada dorado, suspiró resignada y con un dejo de molestia ya que los habían confundido como una pareja. Ella le dio la espalda a Dègel pero él aun no se había quitado nada.

Dègel: Adelante, cámbiate tranquila, no veré nada

Ella observó como el santo le daba la espalda, se cambió rápido y le cogió la mano al dorado, quien aún no se había quitado los guantes, él se tensó y también la cogió, su piel pálida y sus ojos dorados lo perdían, ella se había quitado la máscara, utilizando como pretexto que fuera del santuario no era necesario usarla y que no dirían nada, su cabello castaño caía en cascada por su espalda hasta la cintura y algunos mechones cabalgaban en sus hombros, a la luz de las velas su belleza se realzaba y su sonrisa, nunca antes vista por el caballero de Acuario, era una tentación. Ella sonrió y le dio la espalda para darse cuenta que había un camarote matrimonial, su rostro se desfiguró en una clara mueca de inconformismo. Acuario no perdió tiempo y se cambió rápido, sonrió al ver a la joven en silencio mirando el camarote, ella resignada caminó a un lado y se acostó allí, Dègel se acostó a su lado, otra vez esa necesidad de protegerla del mundo lo embargaba, ella no discutió, el cansancio estaba haciendo mella en ella así que cerró sus ojos con ayuda de la varonil voz de su acompañante, suave, segura, una pequeña caricia invisible que la llevaba al mundo de los sueños mientras el otro velaba por ella, el ritmo de sus corazones estaban sincronizados al igual que su respiración

_A fragile heart, was broken before  
i don't think it could endure  
another pain  
but there's a voice from deep inside  
No one would listen_

Y repitiendo esa primera estrofa como una canción de cuna para ambos, Dègel cayó rendido, con su amor en su regazo, en el sueño donde aún escuchaba aquella canción en su mente y se veía a él mismo cantándosela a la joven amazona que tenía abrazada y que iba a proteger con su vida.


	12. París

_Hola queridos lectores, disculpen la tardanza en subir éste cap, los trabajos no me dejaban y mis musas no ayudaban mucho que digamos xD. Aquí comienzan a pasar del punto mas crucial. Les agradezco por los reviews que he recibido, me alegro que les guste mi historia. Se que El Fantasma dela Opera es del siglo XIX pero no pude contenerme, créditos al respectivo autor de ésta magnifica obra._

_Saint Seiya no es mío, solo lo utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación; Paulen y otros personajes que van apareciendo conforme la historia avanza si son míos. _

_Sin más que decir. Bienvenidos a todos y disfruten la lectura..._

12º París

Al despertar, la joven amazona se sintió aprisionada delicadamente por unos fuertes brazos, al mirar bien encuentra a Dègel muy cerca a ella, su pecho bien formado y su abdomen bien marcado estaban ligeramente cubiertos por la sábana, la camisa de dormir que se había puesto estaba en el suelo, a su lado, su cabello verdoso esparcido por toda la almohada y, para rematar, el ritmo de su corazón la invitaba a volverse a dormir, había dormido bien, sin duda, pero no contaba con despertar de una forma tan extraña con alguien que, supuestamente, solo era su amigo. Un escalofrío le corrió por la espalda y, con mucho cuidado para no despertar al dorado aun dormido, se levantó y entró al baño para organizarse un poco. Al mirarse en el espejo se dio cuenta de que su sonrojo no era para nada disimulado e intentó por todos los medios hacerlo ceder, más, y para su desgracia, la sangre no abandonaba sus mejillas, quería ver la hermosura que ella había tenido la dicha de encontrar a su lado apenas despertó.

Entre sueños, Dègel escuchaba a la chica, sus susurros inentendibles y sus grititos nerviosos, sabía que no estaba a su lado pero si sintió como su cosmos se encendía ligeramente por algo parecido a la vergüenza, con su maestro había aprendido a interpretar el cosmos de alguien y ese cosmos, claramente estaba alterado por culpa de la vergüenza. La comisura de sus labios se elevó un poquito formando una sonrisa invisible, en qué momento se durmió, no lo sabía pero para él no era importante, solo deseaba saber si Paulen había descansado bien, no podía olvidar el simple hecho de sentir a su joven amazona dormir junto a él, solo parecía un sueño más, de ésos que no lo dejaban tranquilo, de esos donde despertaba nervioso y sudado. Ella salió del baño con su bata puesta y su cabello castaño escurría sobre su espalda mientras se arreglaba para pasear un poco; un olor a rosas parecido al olor que se desprende de Albafica inundó el cuarto y se coló por las fosas nasales del santo de Acuario, él abrió un ojo y vio a su acompañante organizarse para salir, así que se despertó perezosamente y le sonrió a la chica mirándola aun con sueño en sus parpados.

Dègel: Buenos días Paulen (su voz estaba algo ronca pero no le importaba)

Paulen: (evita mirarlo por el pequeño percance de sus mejillas, su corazón se desboca al escucharlo y comienzan a correrle un millón de sensaciones por todo el cuerpo) Buenos días señor Dègel

Dègel: (le levanta lentamente, mientras se pone en pie la sábana resbala dejando al descubierto al caballero que solo llevaba un pantalón de dormir puesto, la joven ve de reojo la sábana caer) ¿cómo amaneciste?

Paulen: (se pone aún más nerviosa, y eso que no lo ha visto de frente) muy bien, muchas gracias señor ¿y usted?

Dègel: (se acerca a ella y la abraza por la espalda) excelente, puedes tutearme si quieres, no me gustan de a mucho las formalidades (no se había despegado de ella así que lo había susurrado en su oído haciendo que a la chica se le suba la temperatura un poco)

Paulen: (siente las mejillas arder y sonríe como una boba, los nervios le están jugando una mala pasada) ah…bueno…este…señor digo Dègel, voy a….(piensa una excusa creible para poder safarse de él, sabe muy bien que Asterión le dijo que la cuidara, incluso se lo hizo jurar) pasear un rato por el barco

Dègel: ¿Podrías esperarme un poco?

Ella ya no tenía palabras, la garganta se le había secado y el cuerpo le temblaba, sentía las piernas de gelatina y el color de su rostro tocaba la huida dejándola pálida como el papel. Acuario la soltó y se fue caminando lentamente al baño donde se encerró para organizarse. Mientras Dègel se organizaba ella salió del camarote con dirección a la popa del barco, el aire marino le pegaba a su piel mientras caminaba, al llegar a la barandilla, el sonido del mar le destensó los músculos, las gotitas se estrellaban en el rostro de Paulen refrescándole la cabeza. Sonrió ampliamente, nunca se había sentido mejor. Al salir del baño, Dègel se encontró con una habitación vacía, se puso su ropa velozmente, se puso sus guantes, arregló un poco más su cabello y salió del camarote con el corazón desbocado. Al encontrar a Paulen, soltó todo el aire que, sin darse cuenta, había retenido y caminó hacia ella con lentitud, como si no quisiera se rompiera el hechizo que, al parecer, rodeaba a la joven. Al estar a su lado, suspiró haciendo que ella girara su rostro para verlo, sin embargo, no habló

Dègel: ¿Por qué no esperaste por mi? (su voz era un susurro, pero hizo estremecer a la amazona)

Paulen: Pues…es que…yo..ehm (comienza a jugar con un mechón de su cabello con nervios)

Dègel: (gira el rostro de la chica delicadamente con su mano enguantada) ¿te sientes incómoda? (el sonroje violento confirma sus sospechas) entonces dormiré en el suelo (le sonríe) no hay problema

Paulen: ¡¿Qué?¡ (se exalta al escuchar que el dorado dormiría en el suelo) No, no…no puedo… permitirlo…solo que…(se pone nerviosa de nuevo) lo que pasa es que….ash no se como explicarlo

Dègel le sonríe y ella corresponde con timidez, se acerca más a ella y le pide permiso con la mirada para abrazarla, ella no responde, está en shock así que él la abraza igualmente y esconde su rostro en la maraña castaña de su acompañante, aspira el aroma a rosas que se desprende de ella y reparte caricias en su espalda, no tarda en darse cuenta de que ella también le ha abrazado y se siente el ser más dichoso del mundo; ella por su parte lo aferra firmemente, la seguridad que desprende el cuerpo de Acuario la rodea, se siente bien en su compañía pero el sentir las caricias en su espalda le recordaban que no era su maestro, su padre, quien la abrazaba sino otro caballero, se acurrucó más en su pecho y escuchó el latir desenfrenado de su corazón, hubieran seguido así de no ser por el anuncio de la llegada a París. El pulso de Paulen se podía sentir claramente acelerado, Dègel aún sostenía su mano así que pudo sentir como su pulso se disparaba más de lo que ya estaba al rozar la piel con su mano, caminaron al camarote lentamente para recoger sus cosas, ya listos recogieron las cajas de pandora de sus armaduras y salieron del buque. Afuera, esperaba Natasha, amiga de Paulen y contacto del santuario en el teatro de Paris, de las mejores espías y santos femeninos, ambas jóvenes se abrazaron efusivamente y luego repararon en el dorado quien, con aire ausente, miraba a su alrededor, Paris era muy bonita, un vendedor le dio una rosa a Dègel y señaló a Paulen

Vendedor: ni la rosa más hermosa se compara con ella (el vendedor le entrega la rosa y le muestra un listón de color negro) adelante, amarre este listón a la rosa y entréguesela a la señorita

Dègel recibe la rosa, le coloca el listón, le agradece al vendedor y se encuentra con las chicas enfrascadas en su conversación, no se dieron cuenta de que los dioses estaban ayudando al pobre Acuario a conquistar a su amazona adorada para suerte del joven peli-verde, se acercó a Paulen y entregó con mano temblorosa aquella muestra de amor, Natasha sonrió y los guió al carruaje que los llevaría al teatro, Dègel se sentó al lado de Paulen y Tasha, como le llama cariñosamente Paulen a Natasha, en frente suyo. Ellas hablaban animadamente mientras Paulen acariciaba delicadamente la rosa, algunas miradas furtivas entre los recién llegados van y vienen, el es totalmente obvio al intentar ser discreto, todo lo contrario a ella.

Al llegar al teatro, Paulen y Dègel presentan la audición para los papeles de Christine y el fantasma pasando ambos con un puntaje alto y bien merecido, mientras los recién llegados hacían la audición los empleados ubicaban las maletas de Paulen en el cuarto contiguo al de Tasha y las de Dègel al frente del cuarto de Paulen.


	13. Bienvenidos al teatro,sorpresas y ensayo

_Hola hola queridos lectores, lamento mucho la tardanza pero la inspiración no llegaba pero aquí les traigo este capitulo, espero sea de su agrado, le doy una calurosa bienvenida a los nuevos lectores y a los que ya seguían mi historia, muchas gracias por los reviews que he recibido, me alegra saber que les gusta mi historia. Si gustan darme su opinión sobre la historia pueden hacerlo a través de un review o un PM, no hay problema ^^._

_Saint Seiya no es mío, solo lo utilizo para dejar volar mi imaginación; Paulen y otros personajes que van a ir apareciendo conforme la historia avanza si son míos. También créditos al autor de la obra del Fantasma de la Opera._

_Sin más que decir, Disfruten de este nuevo capítulo ^^... _

13. Bienvenidos al teatro, sorpresas y ensayos

*Narrado por Paulen*

Hace mucho no hablaba con Tasha, el santuario se había vuelto aburrido para mí, todos los días eran rutina y solo me quedaba entrenar, así que verla de nuevo fue un encuentro increíble, no se por qué ni cómo pero el señor Dègel se consiguió una rosa con un listón negro y me la dio; debo admitir que los nervios y la educación que me enseñó mi maestro me obligaron a recibir aquella rosa, pero Tasha me sonrió y me dijo que aún no comenzábamos a actuar y ya nos estábamos metiendo en el papel de Christine y el fantasma, durante todo el viaje reímos con sus anécdotas y uno que otro chiste de infancia que aún no me pierde gracia.

Al llegar, Tasha nos llevó a conocer a Madame Croix, la dueña del teatro, con quien me congracié en seguida, me hizo una pequeña audición para probar mi capacidad vocal y puedo decir que quedó gratamente sorprendida, luego de una breve presentación con los directores de orquesta y publicitarios Tasha me llevó a dar un paseo por el teatro, las fachadas engañan estrepitosamente y éste teatro era una clara muestra de ello, pasillo tras pasillo nos íbamos alejando del escenario y la luz del día, puerta tras puerta nos adentrábamos más en el vientre del teatro, un lugar desconocido para todos a excepción de Tasha que, a escondidas de todos, recorría el laberinto de pasillos, escaleras y puertas, al principio con el objetivo de buscar el cofre pero después encontró placentero escuchar el sonido del silencio o el eco lejano del escenario con su música.

Paulen: ¿A dónde vamos Tasha? (pregunta la peli-castaña, el eco de los violines y las canciones tan conocidas y queridas por Paulen rebotan en las paredes transformándose en una canción de cuna)

Tasha: Vamos al lugar olvidado por todos, el lugar que pocos conocen por miedo, las catacumbas (esboza una sonrisa amplia mientras la sigue conduciendo entre los pasillos)

Paulen: (pasa su mano por la pared de roca iluminada por un candelabro pequeño empotrado en ella) Que bien, adelante entonces (un susurro comenzó a rebotar entre las paredes del pasillo, una canción susurrada solo a las jóvenes que pasaban rápido los pasillos, junto al casi inexistente sonido de la orquesta un concierto solo para ellas dos dado por una voz masculina y en cierto modo escalofriante y tierna al tiempo) Tasha, ¿qué está pasando?

Tasha: No lo sé, es la primera vez que pasa (le resta importancia al asunto con un ademán despreocupado de su mano) pero disfrútalo porque ya casi llegamos a las catacumbas y te juro que te encantarán

Ante una gran puerta de roble sujetada apenas por unos goznes oxidados por el tiempo había dos rosales bellamente tallados en mármol en el marco de la puerta, Tasha metió una llave algo antigua en la cerradura y la hizo girar hasta que se escuchó un click ahogado en la madera y luego, como si un fantasma nos diera la bienvenida a su guarida, la puerta se abrió sola con un chirrido oxidado que hizo eco en el pasillo y que se ahogó un poco más lejos de donde estábamos; un viento helado salió del lugar y se devolvió como si quisiera empujarnos al interior, entramos y quedé extasiada con lo que vi, un lugar grandísimo con una costa de río en la parte de la reja que daba otro acceso al lugar, los escalones de piedra y los muchos candelabros con velas recién encendidas pero que, al parecer, ya llevaban su tiempo allí, ocultas a todos y a la orilla del río, una barquita de madera color caoba con un farolito y un largo remo se mecía suavemente en las aguas cristalinas del lugar.

Paulen: Es increíble Tasha, gracias (se abraza a su amiga como si hubiera recibido un regalo anhelado por ella)

Tasha: (corresponde el abrazo con una sonrisa) Será nuestro secreto, ¿tú qué dices?

Paulen: (asiente animadamente) es mejor que nadie se entere para que no nos molesten

Un viejo órgano comenzó a sonar haciéndonos respingar, una melodía tétrica salía de los oxidados tubos y la voz se hacía cada vez más clara y nítida si ponías atención, Tasha y yo nos pusimos en guardia inmediatamente, pero solo fue nuestra imaginación; nos reímos un rato y nos sentamos entre las rocas a hablar de nuestra vida, reír de antiguas anécdotas, recordar antiguas travesuras y hablar mal de alguno que otro caballero o aprendiz que nos molestaba. Al entrar la noche volvimos al escenario, pero parecía que nadie había estado en él en todo el día a pesar de que sabíamos que estuvieron ensayando durante todo el día, cansadas volvimos a nuestras habitaciones y nos encerramos en ellas, al acostarme volví a escuchar aquella voz que me llamaba, me pedía que lo escuchara y sentí un viento frío recorrer mi habitación, de inmediato lo reconocí como el cosmos de Dègel, supongo que lo preocupé un poco, mañana le diría que estoy bien, un águila entró por mi ventana con un papelito amarrado a su pata derecha con un listón dorado pequeño, lo abrí y lo leí: "Caballeros, hay un cosmos extraño en el teatro, por favor revísenlo y si hace falta enviaremos refuerzos. Paulen, espero que tu viaje esté siendo placentero, ya que sé que te gusta la música así que por eso te envié allí con tu amiga, tu maestro te manda saludos. Sage, Patriarca", después de leer eso me sentí aliviada, así que pude descansar durante toda la noche con tranquilidad, mañana me preocuparía por ese cosmos extraño.

*fin narrado por Paulen*

Dègel buscó durante todo el día a Paulen e incluso a Natasha pero no las encontró, después de ir a su habitación y encerrarse en ella escuchó las risas de las chicas en el pasillo, luego las puertas cerrarse y luego silencio, abrió la puerta de su habitación y observó que debajo de la puerta de la habitación del frente tenía una franja de luz, abrió con cuidado la puerta y vio a Paulen acostada bajo las sábanas con un papel en su mesita, al lado de éste había un águila así que supuso que el águila estaba entrenada por la misma Paulen para encontrarla cuando ella desea ser encontrada, leyó el papel y la miró, una oleada de su cosmos cansado lo comenzó a controlar inconscientemente, sus ojos perdieron su pupila por un momento y después se acostó a su lado, abrazándola delicadamente y durmiéndose a su lado.

Una sombra de hombre se proyectó sobre Dègel y luego desapareció.

Al otro día, la luz del sol mañanero despertó a Dègel a tiempo para darse cuenta de la idiotez que había cometido al dormir con ella, se levantó en silencio y delicadamente para no despertarla y fue a su habitación, puede que ella fuera su amor pero no podía ser tan osado y abusar de la poca confianza que ella había puesto en él, algo le decía que ella no confiaba en nadie por culpa de su pasado. Se arregló y salió a ensayar un poco la obra.

Paulen apenas despierta se encuentra con una hermosa rosa roja con un listón negro en la mesa de noche, una sonrisa pequeña asomó a sus labios, se levanta pesadamente y camina al baño, se baña y sale con su vestido puesto y el cabello húmedo cayendo en cascada por su espalda y cabalgando sus hombros. Al llegar al escenario se encontró a Dègel con su máscara del fantasma y sus guantes negros puestos, su sonrisa se ensancha un poco más pero una punzada en el corazón la advierte de su traición tarde o temprano, debe detenerse en cuanto a darle confianza. Sube al escenario por una escalera y apenas el termina de cantar su parte ella comienza a cantar la suya sorprendiéndolo al instante, no la había despertado entonces, ¿quién la había despertado?

Paulen: Buenos días señor Dègel

Dègel: Buenos días Paulen

Así pasaron varios días, Dègel aparecía en cama de Paulen en la mañana y se iba antes de que ella despertara, pero al despertar ella siempre veía una rosa roja con un listón negro en su mesita, cuando lo veía ensayando la punzada se volvía más dolorosa y ella se juntaba con su amiga para aminorar el dolor de la predicción de su corazón. Al cabo de un mes ya estaba lista la obra, y los actores también, una sirena, así la llamaba en secreto Dègel.

*mientras tanto en el Santuario*

Albafica paseaba preocupado y nervioso por la sala de su templo, de un lado a otro, se estaba preocupando por la seguridad de Paulen aún estando Dègel de Acuario con ella, él había logrado sentir que su voz podía hipnotizar a quien quisiera con solo escucharlo, verla en los combates por la armadura le recordaron que era fuerte pero también le recordaron que ella no sabía cómo cumplir misiones. Una extraña canción llegó a sus oídos, la misma que escuchó de sus labios cuando la conoció, era su cosmos que le avisaba de su estado, estaba bien, eso lo relajaba pero no lo despreocupaba así que decidió encargarse del jardín para distraer su mente.


End file.
